Blue sky with blue devils
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —Dime que no te importa si te soy leal como un demente. — Haise, Arima. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 012\. Regreso [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **N/A:** para **Binge Eater** , misolyluna, se lo doy con vergüenza. Ojalá sea lo que ella quería y no el aborto literario que creo que es (¡!). Por el tópico "A pedido…" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

 **H** ay un muchacho.

Está hecho de cristal y cenizas y en sus venas corre sangre histérica de tornasol celeste y pútrido —es que es sangre real y él un niño con la corona muy pesada y los hombros débiles; por eso la corona se le cae con un eco silencioso y junto con ella, la cordura—. Igual él hace el esfuerzo de encontrar ambas y tantea el piso con sus manos chuecas y las busca frenético, puesto que las necesita para protegerlos a todos (a ellos, a–) más no consigue hallarlas. No. Porque en donde deberían haber sus ojos hay pozos vacíos, en que los gusanos se retuercen y se alimentan (y él piensa que estupidez, seguro mi sabor es horrible). Aunque su mente se ha perdido también y no sabe pensar.

Es todo un opaco abismo de nube y no hay nada, nada excepto él. Y él está ciego. Y el mundo lo observa fijamente, como juzgándolo, con los párpados abriéndose igual que una boca que traga y masca y escupe y vuelve a tragar y mascar y escupir y —es un interminable: ellos comerán, yo comeré, tú comerás, todos comeremos—. Pero le repugna la idea de la hora del almuerzo.

Sus tripas rugen como motor recién encendido, como un ejército que va a atacar al adversario, como– (un huérfano que moja los libros que lee y así parecen llorar tinta con él, sobrecogidos por su tristeza, no la del presente, la del futuro; y es que el huérfano va a ser adoptado por la seducción más mortífera y el sadismo más corpulento y le armaran un hogar en una cubeta que gotea vigas diminutas de —drip-drop—. En notas de una Carmina toda roja, toda escandalosa, toda fatídica, toda abominable, toda excelsa, toda suya). Aunque él extravía muchísimas cosas, tantas, que en cuanto logra abrir la boca se pregunta primero «Dónde estoy». Y sigue sin ver.

Le trepan hilos de seda que crean espirales en los hoyos negros a la mitad de su rostro y tejen y tejen, enroscándose como una lengua que contiene un grito de auxilio, el tapete de la antesala en una mansión que no es de su posesión y pertenece a un hombre hecho de cosmos. «Pero dónde estoy, dónde estoy». En el paraíso. O en el infierno. O en la Tierra. O– nada de eso, replica su subconsciente —es bastante simple—. Está en sus desgracias (… ¿las de quién?).

 **;**

Hay un muchacho.

Engulle atardeceres que extrañan su casa y se esconden en las alcantarillas. Arranca azucenas cuyas raíces y pétalos son letras. Ama conejos plumíferos a quienes con su pena propia les construye alas. Asesina a la mitad a anocheceres que han traicionado a la misericordia. Convida ternura a escudos analfabetas y gigantes. Perdona a rosas caníbales con delirios de elegancia. Sufre a esfinges voluptuosas de verano lila. Y fallece. (Fallece por ellos, por ninguno).

Fallece porque una divinidad de sal lo cree apropiado, y le arrebata las corneas para que hagan de decoración entre la maleza de cuerpos talados —no hace falta que me mires, allá donde vamos es todo oscuridad blanca—. Y le quita asimismo el oxígeno de toxina, más lo reemplaza con un antídoto, un veneno no tan dañino que ha de confundirlo (sosegarlo).

Entonces él despierta (un día, no el correcto, sin embargo) y le palpitan todos los órganos menos el corazón. Admira sus manos con un ojo y ya, siendo que el otro lo tiene vendado, y no las reconoce como propias —son más las de un desconocido—. Y le aterran, porque son manos hechas con origami maligno. Y (corrompen, destrozan, asesinan, se quiebran en mil menos siete pero) un tapiz floreado. Él tampoco ubica el lugar y el cuerpo donde está. Son tan lejanos, como etéreos. Y hay un nombre lamentado en su faringe. Un nombre sinónimo de calamidad. (KenKenKenKenKe–). Sin embargo le es ajeno, como todas las cosas en la habitación (y el universo en las grietas de sus palmas). Y está hambriento, tan hambriento que comería lo que sea —sus memorias, inclusive, o algo más valioso, una personalidad, sólo que— las manecillas del reloj se desbocan y crepitan, marchando.

El siguiente cuestionamiento ya no es «Dónde estoy», sino «Quién soy». Y aquello aparenta invocar a este ser superior que se evapora entre los pasajes de libros desperdigados y objetos de un botiquín, alertándolo.

Siempre que aparece ha de inquirirle esta torre omnipresente con voz espectral de invierno (¿Estás despierto?) y él no responde nunca, no a primeras. Ya que no se siente correcto. Es como un desliz, no obstante (¿Estás despierto ahora sí?) no tenía idea de que se había sumido en un sueño profundo y frente a ese extraño —Dios— se percibe casi insignificante e impuro.

 **;**

Hay un muchacho.

Le empapan las injurias que brotan de su piel de pronto bicolor y el hambre se hace más potente y él musita un ronco «C-com... comer (te), nec-c-cesito». Y el ente de marfil no se inmuta, empero hay un fugaz centello de opacidad tras las gafas de estalactita que porta. (¿Estás despierto?) Y él gime: No quiero despertar, quiero comer (¿Pero estás despierto?) y él se tergiversa con un: Ali-mén-tam-e (¿Pero estás despierto ahora sí?) y él se cuartea y se arrastra por el suelo y trepa las paredes y devora ventanas y escribe puertas y (¿Estás despierto, estás despierto, estás despierto?) pinta con sus lágrimas mutadas un oasis de autocompasión. Mientras le picotea un disparate —Kaneki, Kaneki, quién demonios es Kaneki— y él repite: aliméntame. Más roto, más endeble, más humano. La escarcha del Todopoderoso («Arima» le dicen los mortales que no saben pronunciar su nombre santo, personas que van y vienen al cuarto y él repudia sin razón y) se compadece, sólo entonces, sólo un poquito. Cambia la pregunta.

— ¿Quién eres?

(un mártir de la monstruosidad).

Él permanece ignorante.

— H-hambre. Tengo. Hambre. Ho-orripilante. Cruel. (Damedamedame).

¿Pero qué quiere engullir, con exactitud? ¿Comida? ¿Perdón? ¿Conocimiento? ¿Poder?

Todos,

o ninguno,

o—

 **;**

Hay un muchacho.

Transcurridos los meses se escarba a diario en las venas y las costillas, abriéndoselas con un estruendo, ambas. Y mancha el abrigo impoluto de la caliza de Arima. Con vísceras que se regeneran y una fuga de desagüe que baila. Él lloriquea porque ha descuidado algo y no sabe qué. (KenKenKen, tú eres–) Está desorientado, robado del seno de su madre corrupta y acompañado sólo por la soledad y éste Salvador (Condenador) cuya lengua natal es el silencio y le abruma de sobremanera. Aquel que se acuclilla junto a él a la vez que se insiste:

— Da… me —aunque para su consternación la torre de nieve le extiende un paquete (paquete que huele a vanagloria y le revuelve la bilis y la saliva).

— Te daré una vida —habla, llano, con sus palabras en textura de acero.

Y él cree que lo podría adorar, aunque cansado. Durante un latido. Tal vez más. Presuroso y salvaje rasga la carne que Arima le ha concedido con los dientes, y se va calmando, minuto a minuto. (Pero Kaneki, tú ya–). Mengua su hambre, y observa inquisitivo y confundido y receloso y queriendo acercarse y alejarse con irracionalidad de este amo de tierras de algodón tormentosas donde todos sufren.

(¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién soy? Quién, quién, quién.

Dime que no te importa si te soy leal como un demente

por

favor).

Arima permanece callado y él gira el cuello en un ángulo ilegal y trastornado, entre chillidos de pizarra al clavarse las uñas —ya no negras, nunca más—.

(¿Pero ya estás despierto, lo estás ahora sí?)

— Eres Haise Sasaki —es lo único que sale de su boca de plata.

Y algo hace click. Sí, Haise, por supuesto. (Ken yace en un lecho de cadáveres que han florecido, y él no conoce a ningún Ken). Entonces llora una carcajada que ralla el histerismo. La primera que da en su absurda existencia.

—la suya, no la del otro—.

Arima es un bote de pintura nácar en que se refugia y que le tiñe la mitad del alma (y pelo) de negro trasparente.

 **;**

Hay un muchacho.

Si se mira en el reflejo de un espejo ve unos cabellos de dados, entremezcladas la luz y la oscuridad y pupilas de canica gris. A veces él parece ficha de domino insólita y vagabunda. Luce como un huésped, cuando en verdad es el dueño. A veces él no recuerda nada, y en otras ocasiones es capaz de recitar de memoria libros enteros. Da un tanto igual. Siempre se despista a sí mismo en los ojos fríos e indiferentes de su superior (padre y parca). Y oye cadenas y mil patas en su oído:

—Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise

¿estás despierto?

yo lo estoy,

y voy por ti—.

No obstante, las ignora.

Porque ahí, siendo instruido y educado por Kishou, con sus charlas de oxido y todo metal caballero omnipotente, cavila desentendido que es él quien con frecuencia va a buscar para que le quites sus lacras y fomentes sus virtudes, pero–

Haise olvida el resto. Arima lo llama para entregarle otro libro y él tiene este impulso de sonreírle (hasta que los pómulos se le hiendan) y que su epílogo se vuelva un prólogo.

La verdad es que—

 **;**

Hay un muchacho.

Y es espuma en el océano.


End file.
